


Interrogation Scene

by early works (jennyraylen)



Series: Old Star Wars One Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, Novelization, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyraylen/pseuds/early%20works
Summary: The interrogation scene from The Force Awakens but I make it even more Reylo.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Old Star Wars One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Interrogation Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before reading the TFA novelization. This is the only piece of fiction I've written from an omnipresent point of view, I believe. I think I did pretty okay with it.
> 
> Originally posted December 16, 2018.

She gasped for air as she came to. Rey tried moving her arms and legs and found they were restrained. The metal was cold on her skin, a foreign feeling. She was trapped on some sort of metal vertical bed, unable to move.

Rey scanned her surroundings. Her eyes fell on the man in a mask dressed in black. Thoughts of the legendary Darth Vader, Sith Lord and embodiment of pure evil, entered her mind. Only this man was real, and he was right there, staring at her.

Kylo Ren looked at the girl he had watched sleep wake up and pull on her restraints in a panic. His heart hurt watching her suffer, but he pushed the feeling down as soon as he realized it was there. Her face had been peaceful while unconscious. Now she looked scared. Her gaze fell on him and turned to stone.

"Where am I?" Her voice shook with fear and uncertainty. Vader had been known to use torture to extract information from his subjects. Would Kylo Ren use a similar technique on her?

Kylo gazed at the frightened girl, who looked at him with her piercing brown eyes. She was still strong, even trapped, unable to move. She was still brave despite her visible fear. He wanted to put her at ease. "You're my guest," he said through the voice modulator.

"Where are the others?"

"You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?" Rey's face twisted as she anticipated the answer. He would tell her they were dead. That they had been captured by the First Order. She was alone, yet again. She had to prepare herself for the worst. "You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea."

Rey felt her muscles relax, if only slightly. Her friends were safe. Unless he was only lying to gain her trust. Hatred swelled up in her at the thought.

"You still want to kill me."

She bared her teeth. "That's what happens when you're hunted by a creature in a mask."

Kylo Ren hesitated, then reached up to take off his helmet. The girl was still so afraid, so full of hate. What would it take to gain her trust? He told himself he was only showing his true face to ease her so it would be easier to get the information to find Skywalker. But a small part of him had to admit he wanted her to know who he truly was underneath the mask. He wanted her to understand.

He stood up and looked at her with his own eyes. Her face wrinkled in confusion. The man was no Vader. He was hardly a man at all. This was a young boy, unscarred and...beautiful.

She averted her eyes. She could not let herself get distracted with the small details of the man's appearance. This was war, and he was here to interrogate her. He was manipulating her, and she would not fall for it. Rey steeled her heart against the questions burning inside her. What had happened to the young man to make him turn to the Dark Side? Why would he choose the darkness over happiness and light? The questions didn't matter. None of it mattered. She had to stay focused on the task at hand: keep the map hidden. He could not know where Luke Skywalker had gone, or all would be lost.

Kylo Ren walked toward her and set his helmet down on a pile of ashes of his enemies that Snoke had forced him to collect. He said it would remind Kylo of what he had done for the Dark Side, and that there was no turning back to the light. It worked, most of the time. He felt a new resolve wash over him. He would get the information from the girl.

She glanced up at him, then looked away. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to keep her breath even. He towered over her.

"Tell me about the droid."

The voice was soft, almost soothing. Rey stared ahead, away from Kylo, and spouted off a description of the droid's mechanics. "He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and thermal hyperscan indicator--"

"He's carrying a section of a navigational chart, and we have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire. But we need the last piece, and somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you," Kylo Ren interrupted. "You. A scavenger." A scavenger from Jakku, as he had been informed. How had a scavenger from Jakku found herself in the galactic war? There was something special about this girl.

If she wouldn't answer him outright, he would have to resort to mental coercion. He would not harm the girl physically or mentally if it was possible. "You know I can take whatever I want," he finished. He meant it as a warning, a kind of final chance to give him the information without any mind probe. It would be painful for her. If he could get her to cooperate it would be easy for her. She wouldn't have to suffer. He would do anything to keep her from suffering ever again.

Kylo caught the thought just as it passed through his mind and chased it away. _Snoke will be angry with me if he finds out,_ he thought. He pushed down the growing compassion he felt for the girl from nowhere. The scavenger. She was nobody from nowhere. She didn't matter to him. She couldn't matter to him. No one did.

He leaned in and opened his gloved hand beside her head. She leaned away, wincing. A tear streaked down her cheek. The probe went through her memories, searching through her painful past and forcing up old, forgotten memories. Painful memories she wished never to think about again.

He sifted past memories of her lonely childhood. Unkar Plutt punishing her when she didn't work hard enough. Countless nights going to sleep without food. The scratch marks on her AT-AT adding up each night on Jakku as she waited for her parents to return for her. They never came back.

 _They're never coming back._ Maz's words came rushing back. She was wrong. Her parents would return to her. They _had_ to. She just had to keep waiting--

"So lonely." Kylo spoke her thoughts aloud. "So afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep." Her suffering struck a nerve in him. Her past was much more tragic than he had imagined. Those thoughts of compassion came rushing back, but he pushed past them. The map. Skywalker. That was the goal. "You imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island."

The island from her dreams. Green, mountainous, with endless water all around. The island that called to her. When she woke from those dreams it was in a cold sweat, despite the peace she had felt while asleep. It was a dream she had had for years, along with the dreams of a man coming back for her. Her father, she always assumed. He had dark hair and stood tall. One day he would return to her, just like in her dreams.

Kylo's face darkened as he saw the next memory. Han Solo. She imagined him to be her long lost father. Buried hurt was uncovered, anger and suffering brimming so close to the surface it showed on his face despite his desperate attempt to stop it. "Han Solo. You feel like he's the father you never had. He would have disappointed you."

"Get out of my head," Rey begged. She couldn't bear anymore old memories forcing their way to the surface. The pain they brought was too much. They were better forgotten to time.

To her relief, he backed away, though his gloved hand remained extended in front of her. He stopped flipping through memories but his hold on her mind did not loosen.

"I know you've seen the map." His voice had steeled over. "It's in there. And now you'll give it to me."

 _Never,_ she thought. As he probed deeper she fought back, and for the first time, the experience became physically painful. The struggle worsened the pain as she refused to give him what he wanted. Suddenly, it was as if an old wound had been opened. A power, strong and untamed, awoke inside her, as if his mind probe and the connecting of their minds had triggered something inside her, creating something new and dangerous. It was a power she couldn't control. Fear tensed her muscles. The power was too strong. It was bigger than her. It would overtake her if she didn't stop it.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too." Kylo Ren spoke of the power. He felt the raging beast inside him? How could he bear it? She had only felt it for a few moments and it was already too much to bear. How had he learned to tame the beast? Then, she felt an instinct, and a resolve washed over her. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm not giving you anything," she forced out.

"We'll see."

She searched for something, using that powerful force she had felt awaken in her only a moment ago. She searched as he searched her, using techniques she had never been taught yet felt like she had always known. He pushed harder against her and she gasped for air. He knew what she was trying to do. She could sense his feelings. Those feelings...they led...

She found herself there, in his mind. A peace unexplainable washed over her as she sensed his greatest fear and spoke the words aloud. "You," she whispered. He looked at her in confusion. "You're afraid that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader."

He let go, stepping back. Her mind was free then. The connection was gone. Kylo Ren stared at her. How? How was this possible?

She had not only resisted a mind probe, something no one had ever done before, but she had probed him back, with absolutely no training. How such a feat was possible eluded him. This nobody girl from nowhere was nearly as powerful as he. Fear welled within him.

Fear that was quickly replaced with respect, and awe.


End file.
